The Final Straw
by The Comment
Summary: Leo, Leo, Leo. You didn't know a good thing when you saw one.


I have been itching to right some Flinx for a while, so here we go!

Leo is from the Teen Titans Go comics. He is really a loser! :Laugh:.

Actually, Jinx and Flash are rather lovey-dovey in the comics...

…

…

Ah! Oh sorry, off track! Well, onto the story! Haha!

* * *

_Late again. _

Jinx checked her watch. Again. On the face surrounded by purple rhinestones, it read 7:00. Their last date before she went to H.I.V.E, and he was late. _Very_ late.

_Typical Leo._

Cupping her face in her hand, she watched the candle wax drip down. She put on her best dress, and she was even wearing light blue, his favorite color, not a black thing anywhere. (That didn't mean she didn't want to though.) She combed her fingers trough her hair, which she wore in a bun, instead of her usual horns.

_Bored, bored, bored, bored bored_.

She smoothed her sky blue dress and tugged at the ankle straps on her high heeled shoes. Her _extremely __uncomfortable_ high heeled shoes. She checked her watch again. Half past seven. If he was 5 minutes late, fine, understandable. If he was ten, fine. Even 20 minutes late it would be fine, but no. Not him.

He was late _forty-five_.

Forty-Five minutes late. She decided to text him when, lo and behold, her cell phone started ringing with his ringtone. She opened the message to see what wild excuse he had this time. Maybe he was robbing the biggest bank in all of France with a ballpoint pen or something, anything. The black-lit screen hurt her eyes in the dim of candlelight.

-

_Hey Babe! _

_Jst txting u 2 c how it was goin._

_Luv U! : )_

_BTW, wuz dere sumtin I frgot?_

_-_

The screen cracked in a flash of pink.

He forgot. She planned it months in advance.

_And he forgot._

This was the final straw. The absolute final straw. Her eyes and fingertips glowed pink.

_Boom_ went the table.

_Boom_ went the candles.

_Crash_ went the plates.

_Crash_ went the cups.

_Spat _went the food.

_Bye-Bye _went any feelings she had for him.

Leaving the mess, she walked outside and texted Leo back.

-

_Meet me at Jump Park._

_Hurry._

_-_

He hesitated a moment, and added 3 to make sure he came.

Once the message was finished, the phone broke into small, tiny pieces, which she further ground up with her fist.

She took long strides and got there quickly. He was waiting, looking bored on a park bench. He turned to her.

"What on earth do you need? You interrupted my loot countin'!" He noticed her dress. "What's with the getup?" He thought a moment, and asked "Finally take me up on my..._offer_?"

Her eyes glowed. "No."

The bench's legs fell. Along wit Leo's pants. He looked at her, bewildered. He drew a blank as to why she was angry. Not that he had much time to think.

The pink bolts kept coming. "Lucky?! What's going on? What's wrong?! Me and Vanessa are just friends, I swear!"

"..." She stayed silent, the bolts never ceasing. When they finally stopped, she spoke with a dangerous tone, eyes never regaining their original color.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Leo gulped.

"You. Forgot. Our. Date!" She hissed. "THE LAST DATE WE HAD BEFORE I LEFT FOR HIVE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT SAD AT ALL! I'M HAPPY I'M DUMPING YOU! YOU NO GOOD, CHEATING, LAME, STUPID, UNFUNNY, PIECE OF FILTH!"

After a little while longer, the pink fire stopped. She stood above him. And smiled. Sweetly.

Leo got a shiver through his spine. He opened his mouth, but she put a heel on his mouth before he could speak.

"You know what? You and Vanessa can be _more_ than just friends now! You know what else? I'm dumping you! You know what _else_? When I get a boyfriend that knows what's best for _me_, shows up on _time_, and _doesn't_ cheat on me, I'll rub him in your face. That is, if I ever see you again." She kicked him where it hurt.

_Hard. _

"Have a bad life! I'm just a jinx away!"She called looking over her shoulder as he was writhing on pain, never purposely seeing him again.

He ran out of straws eons ago, this was just getting rid of the dust.

* * *

_6:00._

She was early again.

Because she knew that he would be.

She spent 2 hours getting ready, even though he said she would look good in anything she put on. She wore her hair down instead of in her usual horns. She tugged at the purple knee-length skirt and clicked her flats on the floors. She reapplied the lipstick she licked off in nervousness.

_You'll look good in anything you wear._

She couldn't help but be nervous. This was her first day as an official Titan. She checked her watch again. It glowed back 6:02.

3...2...1.

A second of black and white produced a red haired lad in a tuxedo. Kid Flash dressed up for he date.

Just like she did.

"Hello, beautiful." He said, putting the rose in her hair.

"Hey yourself." She said, putting a vase on the table she had ready. "Ready for Spaghetti?"

"You know I am!" He laughed. They started the meal, laughing through it. Both of them took turns almost choking because they were laughing so much.

Jinx knew he was there. She knew he wouldn't disappear.

* * *

After dinner, they talked a bit more about, well, everything really. Complaints and compliments to people, buildings, anything. Eventually, they both fell silent and moved to the balcony.

Slipping her hand into his, she said "I went on a date like this once. With Leo."

"You mean Frosty the Snowman?" He joked.

"Yeah, him. Problem is, he never showed."

He moved a little closer. "He missed out on one great girl."

"It's a good thing too, or I might have never gotten together with you."

They fell into silence. Kid Flash kept glancing at Jinx and biting his lips.

"What is it?" Jinx asked, annoyed. Kid Flash didn't answer, but suddenly found the railing very interesting. She went for a peck on his cheek.

However, Kid Flash had more in mind; he pulled her into a real kiss. They stayed there a momen, looking in each other's eyes.

Jinx knew that this moment felt right.

She knew that he would have quite a few straws for quite a long time.

* * *

Gah! Why are my stories _never long enough_?!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading! This was my first Flinx, so (constructive!) critiques are welcome. Heck, I can even use flames to roast tasty, tasty inspiration marshmallows!

This went out to all those fellow Flinxers! Keep on writing!

:^)


End file.
